Día de San Valentín
by Drama Queen 283
Summary: En el día más romántico del año, Geoff y Bridgette le hacen una cita a ciegas a Courtney con Duncan. La cual termina en sorpresa. ¿Será Duncan lo que Courtney estaba buscando en un chico o todo acabara en desastre?


Como saben mañana es día de San Valentín, asique se me ocurrió hacer un one-shoot acerca de mi pareja favorita pasando el día de los enamorados.  
>Espero que les guste!<p>

* * *

><p>Courtney se levantó rápidamente de la silla en la cual estaba sentada, su día laboral ya había terminado y se dirigía a su casa, antes de salir recordó las palabras de su jefe <em>"Como hoy es día de San Valentín, podrán irse más temprano de lo habitual"<em> miró de reojo el calendario: 14 de febrero.  
>Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su auto. Estaba por todos lados, la fiebre de San Valentín la mayoría de las personas en la calle andaban de la mano sonrientes con sus parejas; Courtney trató de ignorarlos y siguió camino a su casa. No era que le molestase la felicidad ajena, era el día, para ella era comercial e innecesario; otro punto negativo era que no tenía con quien pasarlo, aunque eso no le molestaba tanto o al menos no lo demostraba. Su celular comenzó a sonar frenéticamente, era Bridgette.<p>

"Hola Court, habla Bridgette" Su voz sonaba feliz y entusiasta.

"Si Bridge, se que eres tú, te tengo agendada en el celular por si no lo recuerdas" Fue un comentario algo duro aunque Bridgette lo pudo interpretar al instante.

"Sé que este día en especial te molesta bastante y que hace dos años que no lo pasas con nadie…"

Esa última frase deprimió al instante a Courtney, Bridgette tenía razón; había descuidado bastante su vida sentimental, su trabajo era tan demandante que ella no podía siquiera pensar en salir con alguien. Su amiga seguía hablando sin parar por el teléfono.

"Por eso se me ocurrió una idea fantástica, hace unos días estaba hablando con Geoff acerca de tus problemas con este día y de lo estresada que estabas y me sugirió arreglarte una cita a ciegas con su amigo"

Courtney pusó la mirada en blanco, ella casi no salía en citas, y cuando lo hacía era con personas que ella conocía por lo menos hace un mes. Esto definitivamente no podía ser algo bueno, y conociendo a Geoff menos, ese chico era un completo fiestero. Courtney sacudió la cabeza al pensar en los supuestos amigos de Geoff.

"Courtney ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó algo preocupada.

"Si, aquí estoy. No creo que sea apropiado, Bridge. Sé que tu y Geoff lo hacen con buena intención, pero prefiero quedarme en casa y quizás leer un poco…"

"Mmm, Court ¿Me matarías si te dijese que ya Geoff arregló la cita y reservó una mesa en un restaurant?" La voz de Bridgette era vacilante, sabía que Courtney estaba a punto de perder la calma.

"¿Qué hizo qué, Bridgette? No voy a matarte a ti, sino a Geoff. Me las va a pagar, aunque sea tu novio" Su voz iba subiendo a medida que decía cada palabra. "No conozco ni siquiera a este sujeto, que pasaría si llegase a ser un _psicópata_, o aún peor ¡Un psicópata violador! La respiración de Courtney ya a esta altura era irregular. Bridgette sólo rió al último comentario.

"Vamos, Court. Seguro que va a salir de lo más bien, aparte los amigos de Geoff son de lo más buenos y agradables…" Courtney la interrumpió súbitamente.

"¿A caso conoces a este?" Dijo incrédula.

"Para serte franca, no. Pero no te preocupes, debe ser igual que los demás. Se llama Duncan y conoce a Geoff desde la secundaria, asique ya puedes descartar de que sea un psicópata violador"

"Wow, ahora me dejas más tranquila" Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Confía en mí, todo va a salir más que bien. Me lo agradecerás…"

"Está bien, Bridge. Pero si no me gusta, dile ya a Geoff que se prepare para las consecuencias"

Con esas últimas palabras, Courtney apretó el botón de 'finalizar llamada' y de dirigió zumbando al baño. Tenía que lucir presentable para su cita, a pesar de que no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar.

* * *

><p>Al cortar el teléfono Bridgette se sentó exhausta en el sofá, hablar con Courtney sacaba la energía de cualquier ser viviente. Geoff se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a su sado.<p>

"Feliz día de los enamorados, Bridge" Dijo al mismo tiempo de que le daba un ramo de rosas.

"Aw, Geoffi-poo. ¡Me encantan!" Exclamó entusiasmada al mismo tiempo que le daba un tierno beso. "Recien acabo de hablar con Courtney"

"Genial, Bridge. Me imagino que habrá aceptado ir a la cita, ¿Verdad?" Dijo mientras acomodaba su sombrero de cowboy.

"Sí, claro, aunque estaba bastante incrédula acerca de tu amigo. Ah y me dijo que si no le gustaba que las consecuencias iban a caer sobre ti" Con eso último comenzó a reír, también lo hizo Geoff.

"No te preocupes, Bridge. ¡Le va a encantar!"

Con esa última frase, Geoff se levantó y se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación donde sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Duncan. Nada podía salir mal, a Geoff no le cabían dudas que una venganza de Courtney no era nada para tomar a la ligera.

"¿Quién diablos llama tan temprano?" Dijo una voz ronca a través del teléfono.

"Viejo, ¡Son las cinco de la tarde! No me digas que estabas durmiendo"

"Si, Geoff ¿Qué piensas que estaba haciendo sino? Ayer fui con un par de amigos a un club de strippers, tienes que ir. Más bien tendrías que ir ya mismo. No sabes cómo lo pasé, mejor dicho cómo me lo hicieron pasar esas nenas…"

"No quiero interrumpir tu historia pero ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy y que tienes que supuestamente hacer?" Dijo Geoff algo impaciente.

"Si, como para no recordarlo, está lleno de idiotas tomados de las manos" Dijo mientras bostezaba.

"¿Entonces recordarás la cita a ciegas con la amiga de Bridge?"

"Ah sí, claro. Casi lo olvidaba, estaré como te prometí en el restaurant a las nueve. Mientras esa amiga de Bridgette no sea una vieja o un travesti por mi está bien"

"Eh, viejo. Tienes que llegar en punto y no hacer lo que usualmente haces en un día normal. Esta chica es diferente que las que conoces…"

"Chau, Geoffi" Dijo Duncan con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que cortaba el teléfono. No quería seguir escuchando las recomendaciones que su amigo tenía para hacerle acerca de esta chica. Cansado Duncan se asomó por la ventana de su departamento, miró con el ceño fruncido a los perdedores que llevaban en su mano flores y bombones. Sin querer seguir viendo se volvió a tirar en la cama.

* * *

><p>Eran las ocho y media y Courtney estaba sufriendo un gran colapso nervioso. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza ¿Qué si no le gusto? ¿Y si es un perdedor con cara de nerd que sólo habla de tecnología? Respiró hondo varias veces hasta que se decidió por salir de su casa, esta vez no usó su auto sino que tomó un taxi. Al llegar al restaurant su respiración volvió a ser irregular, entro algo vacilante. La elección de Geoff no era nada mala, más bien era del tipo de restaurantes que Courtney disfrutaba, era elegante aunque al mismo tiempo moderno. Estaba ambientado con corazónes y la luz era una mezca de rosa y rojo. Antes de seguir caminando se miró para ver si todo estaba en su lugar. Llevava un vestido por las rodillas color azul y unos tacones negros, cuando por fin decidió que todo estaba en su lugar comenzó a buscar la mesa, las cuales estaban numeradas. Saco de su cartera una nota de Geoff.<p>

_"Mesa número 42, lo vas a pasar genial"_

Suspiró. Miró varias veces a su alrededor para poder ubicarse. Hasta que lo vio. La expresión de Courtney cambió súbitamente, era perfecto. ¡Por fin Geoff hacía algo bien! Era un latino vestido en un elegante traje. Su mirada era profunda, era todo un caballero. Se acercó lentamente y se presentó.

"Hola, soy Courtney. Imagino que debes ser el amigo de Geoff" Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su cara. Aunque su interlocutor parecía algo confundido.

"Lamento decirte, mamacita de que no conozco a ese tal Geoff, mi nombre es Alejandro"

Courtney lo miró confundida. A los pocos segundos una chica asiática con mirada dura se acercó a su mesa.

"Alejandro, explícame ya quién es esta" Dijo con una voz demandante.

"Tranquila, Heather. Se confundió de mesa"

Al escuchar esto Courtney volvió a checkear el papel de Geoff. Aunque esta vez pudo ver que el supuesto dos que Geoff había escrito con su excusa de letra era en realidad un 3. Mesa 43. Giró su cabeza y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Era lo opuesto de lo que buscaba en un hombre, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de vestirse formal, estaba recostado en la silla con una expresión pedante. En su cara se hallaban varios pierciengs lo cual hizo que Courtney frunciera la nariz en disgusto. Sus miradas se encontraron. Duncan le grito.

"No sabía que mi amiguito Geoffi tenía amigas que estaban tan buenas" Sus ojos miraron de arriba abajo a Courtney la cual se incomodó por la falta de educación que él tenía.

"No sabía que 'Geoffi' tenía amigos tan desubicados y pervertidos" Dijo ella con una mueca de disgusto en su cara. Duncan miró que de su cartera colgaba un llavero que tenía inscripto 'princesa' y no dudó en molestarla.

"Bueno, princesa. Ordenemos algo para comer, muero de hambre" Una sonrisa arrogante se situó en su rostro. Courtney notó por qué la había llamado así. No le gustaba para nada, ni siquiera ella se había comprado ese llavero, había sido un regalo de su tía.

"_Primero_, me llamo Courtney. _Segundo_, enderézate de esa silla ya que es de mala educación sentarse así y más con personas que no conocés. Y _tercero_, ordenemos rápido así podemos terminar con esta cita"

"Tranquila, muñeca. ¿Quién iba a decir que Geoff iba a arreglar una cita con una chica tan estirada como tú? El enojo de Courtney iba aumentando cada vez más, aunque se limitó a ordenar la comida.

"Dime, princesa. ¿Qué haces para divertirte? Dijo Duncan mientras se llevaba un pedazo gigantesco de carne a la boca, Courtney lo miró con disgusto y respondió.

"Trabajo, leo y además me estoy especializando en leyes" Dijo con aires de superioridad.

"Dije para divertirte" Courtney lo miró confundida. "Te hace falta una buena dosis de diversión, linda" A esa respuesta, ella tan sólo revoleó los ojos. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Duncan le arrojó un pedazo de pan en la cara a Courtney, la cual se pusó roja de la ira y de la vergüenza.

"¿A caso no te das cuenta de que estás causando una maldita escena, Duncan? Todos nos están mirando" Exclamó gritando.

"Ahora eres tú la que está causando una 'escena', encanto" Duncan sabía que la estaba molestando tanto que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Le gustaba como se ponía cuando se enfadaba, lo único que le faltaba era relajarse un poco. Conociendo a Duncan lo iba a lograr, haría que Courtney dejara sus actitudes estiradas por una noche.

"¿Qué tal si te desafío a algo?" Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

"Yo puedo con todo, no me sorprendería ganar tu patético desafío" Su voz ahora mostraba confianza, le encantaba que la desafiaran, así ella podía mostrar que podía hacer las cosas mejor que otros.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos del restaurant sin pagar? Exclamó Duncan sabiendo que Courtney se negaría completamente y que comenzaría a gritarle tonterías acerca de la ética y la moral. Duncan sólo sonrió en espera de la respuesta. Iba a ser tan divertido. Courtney lo miro sorprendida, aunque su mirada cambió a escepticismo.

"¿Acaso crees que soy incapaz de hacerlo?" Dijo ella sonriente, lo cual sorprendió a Duncan por completo. "Sígueme la corriente, si es que puedes" Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su cara, ella odiaba perder. Courtney se tiró al piso haciendo que le faltaba el aire, le guiño el ojo a Duncan el cual comenzó a gritar.

"Mi novia se desmayó, necesita aire" Todas las personas alrededor comenzaron a entrar en pánico, hasta los meseros estaban dando vueltas por todos lados, uno exclamó.

"Llamaré al 911" Estaba completamente preocupado, aunque Duncan lo cortó de golpe.

"No hará falta, viejo, soy doctor y se exactamente qué hacer" Vio de reojo como Courtney casi no podía contener la risa.

"¿Usted no es un poco joven como para ser un Doctor?" Preguntó el mesero mirando a Duncan.

"¿Ya terminó con sus preguntas? Hay una mujer muriendo aquí y usted me acusa de ser muy joven" Dijo con un tono serio. "Apártense, necesito darle respiración boca-a-boca" Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro. Courtney se había dado cuenta de que su plan lo beneficiaba a él también, lo cual la frustró un poco. Aunque muy adentro suyo ella quería que él la bese. Claro, era un ogro pervertido, pero no podía negar que era muy apuesto. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir los labios de Duncan sobre los suyos. Se estaba dejando llevar cuando recordó que debía volver a actuar y rápido, lentamente se incorporó.

"¡Esta viva!" Exclamo Duncan mirando a la gente la cual no paraba de aplaudir y de sacar fotos. "Tendré que sacarla a tomar un poco de aire a la vereda, volveremos en un instante" Dijo al mismo tiempo de que cargaba a Courtney entre sus brazos. Ambos estallaron de la risa cuando se encontraban en la vereda.

"Dije que eras muy estirada y que tenías que relajarte un poco" Sorpresivamente Courtney rió y no le pegó ni demando ni nada parecido.

"Lo pasé muy bien hoy, nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto y más con alguien como tú" Dijo ella mientras caminaba a su lado.

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido, princesa" Sus manos se entrelazaron y siguieron caminando hacia el auto de Duncan. Estacionó en frente de la casa de Courtney, ella no quería bajar del auto, lo había pasado más que bien con él. Se inclinó hacia el asiento del conductor y lo besó, esta vez el beso duró más y fue aun más apasionado, intenso; típico de ellos dos. Al terminar el sonrió y le pasó su número.

"Tendrás la suerte de una segunda cita, ogro. Aunque tengo mis dudas que supere esta"

"Tengo muchas más sorpresas esperando a salir, princesa" Con esa última frase Courtney salió del auto y entró a su casa. Pero antes de acostarse a dormir le mandó un mensaje de texto a Bridgette.

_"Parece que le debo una a Geoff, más bien ¡Le debo una grande!"_

* * *

><p><em>Feliz día de San Valentín a todos.<br>Espero sus comentarios :)  
>Drama Queen 283.<em>


End file.
